jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain David
The page refers to the David from the "Resident Evil Marina" story not the original Jamal storyline - Same character different universe Early Life David was born and raised in Seattle Washington with his mom and dad, at a young age he had always wanted to become a United States Marine and dedicated his life to accomplish his dream of one day being a U.S Marine. David went to University in Seattle and eventually at the age of 17 joined the Marines and served 2 separate terms before completing the Navy SEAL training and becoming a member of the very prestigious Navy SEALS. Personality David is known as an all-around team player that supports his team and guides them to complete the mission with also safety that is taken into consideration with his team. He is also known to take things slow and never cut corners when trying to do something important on the battlefield Marina T - Virus Outbreak (February 2019) By February 14th, the number of zombies and other infected creatures have been spread throughout all of Marina and had the M.P.D and M.F.D having to fend off the undead by themselves. Although the United States Army had barricaded the city off from the rest of the world and had to eliminate any infected in the process, by orders of the president they were not allowed to enter the city and help civilians. However, the president had ordered a Navy SEAL division team to enter the city and recover a sample of the "T - Virus" from Umbrella. On the early morning hours of the 14th, a team of Navy SEALs entered Marina to obtain a sample of the T - Virus following the failed sale with Umbrella and the citywide outbreak. Captain David Navy SEAL Team Captain David and his team were assigned to enter Marina and obtain a sample of the "T - Virus" from Umbrella and bring it back to the Pentagon for analysis and usage in future wars by the United States Armed Forces. David and his team were airdropped near the front gate of the Marina Police Department or M.P.D in dark and rain-induced morning of February the 14th. After landing and making the "All Ok" clear to the helicopter pilot - David and his team made their way into the streets of Marina, they gunned down and killed any zombies that had gotten in their way, under orders of the president himself they were ordered not to save and evacuate civilians and go the virus instead. David and his team had then passed the main city district and were heading towards the abandons, where the Umbrella Laboratory was supposed to be located according to their directions given by the helicopter pilot. The streets like explained by Abigayle in her experience were "filled with rain and blood." Upon reaching the abandoned houses one of Davids teammates noticed something in the distance. Sir! I see a survivor in the distance, uh appears to be female, Asian descent, one with the bright fucking sweater" David responded with "Remember, our mission is the sample NOT the civilians." "Sir yes, sir!" David and his team then using a passageway from the sewers under the houses eventually given some time reached the side entrance of the Umbrella Laboratory "NEST" - the very same lab where the Umbrella scientist William Birkin had been shot and left for dead by the rival Umbrella Europe workers just hours earlier... The door being barricaded, David used a breaching charge to open it and he and team then proceeded to enter "NEST". NEST David and his team were more than ready to obtain the sample from the inner depths of the facility. David had ordered his team to be split into two separate teams to explore the facility in a shorter period of time as time was not on their side in this life or death situation. David and his men went to explore the "T" and "G" virus sample laboratory that had samples leftover by the Umbrella Europe raid hours earlier, while the other team was going to head towards the elevator exit in order to clear the area and making escaping the facility a hell of a lot easier. Throughout exploring the many different corridors and hallways David and his men were forced to gun down and kill any zombies that happened to get too close after that David and his team closed in on the room containing samples of the viruses his team were looking for. David: "Delta I've made it to the lab - do you copy?" Squad: "Yeah just gi-" David: "What's going on?" Squad: There's something here with us... David: What? Squad: Oh uh ah uh ahAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" David: Delta come in! There was no response... David and the rest of his team then proceeded to just obtain the remaining samples of the virus and rushed to the location of their squad mates to figure out what was going on David and his team with the samples arrived at the scene of their own teammates, however, they were nothing more than just fresh corpses. It was William Birkin, he was infected with his own sample of the virus and all he was now was a horribly mutated monster of a human. David and his team using their M4 carbines began to shoot William in his exposed eye on his shoulder, the sudden form of pain caused William to grow angry and start swinging his massive claw towards Davids team - killing one of the soldiers with the intense power of the claw. David then threw a frag grenade at the mutated William, the power and force of the explosion caused William to drop onto whatever was left of his knees as a human. David's teammate then using a discarded .44 caliber magnum unloaded an entire magazine into the exposed eye of William - then making him fall over the railing of the facility and fall into the main depths of NEST... The fall alone crushed William to death and the damage done to his exposed eye was more than enough for him to have been killed in the first place. David then looked back at his team and had a sigh of silence, he knew that monster had been responsible for the deaths of more than half of his team, David continued to move and exit NEST with the T - Virus sample and the remaining portion of his Navy SEAL team. Escape David and the remaining portions of his team exited NEST via the elevator exit and reached the streets of Marina once again, David was unable to contact the helicopter pilot due to his portable device becoming disconnected and the radio signal towers were destroyed during the outbreak. David and his team then had to fend for themselves while battling hordes of the undead throughout the many different streets and roads scattered throughout the city of Marina. David was able to invade the zombies with his men and eventually made it to a care center not far from their exit from NEST. The made due care center had been eradicated due to the outbreak but one of David's teammates noticed an unoccupied 4x4 U.S Military Jeep that had been left behind. David and his team then hopped inside and proceeded to drive to the United States Army blockade that had been placed around Marina. David and the remaining members arrived at the blockade and due to their identification and mission were then sent via an evac chopper to Area 51 to deliver the T - Virus for "medical research" by the United States Government. Post Marina David had completed his mission with the loss of some lives along in his mission to obtain a copy of the T - Virus, after his mission was done David started training with Delta Force and their new anti - B.O.W training that was going to help David fight against these types of monsters in the future. British S.A.S Trainer In August of 2020, David was moved from the U.S Navy SEAL division to the UK's finest "Special Air Service" or "S.A.S" counter - terrorist unit. David although was at first unwilling to leave his former team, he later decided it was the better thing for him to do as a veteran of previous terrorist encounters. David's first job as a S.A.S member was to train new and incoming recruits - first of whom was also a Marina survivor Abigayle Unite. Training with Agent Unite David had himself and his recruit Abigayle to fully go under the enhanced and brutal SAS resistance to interrogation training. This form of training was used by the S.A.S to really show the horrors and chaos of war into a recruit and have them be fully prepared for the life-fighting terrorism. Although it did take 6 months of long and mental straining testing to fully develop inside the head of recruit Unite, according to David she was more than ready to experience the fight and was no where near being scared or even unwilling to fight against human enemies and even Umbrella made bioweapons.